


Flowers can weep, but they can also grow.

by hereandinfear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angie - Freeform, Angst, Depressed!Oma Kokichi, Depressed!Saihara Shuichi, Depressed!Shinguji Korekiyo, Depressed!Yonaga Angie, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!Kiibo, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Kind of a slow burn, Korekiyo has PTSD, M/M, Mostly centric on Oma, Oma has ADHD, Post game (after the killing game), Shinguji - Freeform, Shirogane has anxiety, They all still like their ultimates, This is kind of a chat fic, Tojo has OCD, along with a notebook tour, and Tenko, and also has school, and other stuff?, and the others female, and they can switch between female and male forms, and they eventually find out and share notes, dating doesn’t start until much later, half of the people in the class take notes on their peers, honestly their all depressed, how?, it’s a bit of a mix of everything, kiibo - Freeform, lets get onto character tags shall we?, maAaAaAaAgic..., maki - Freeform, one of them has DID except there’s only two identities and ones male, representations of some disorders may be unrealistic?, they just feel uncomfortable with the titles sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereandinfear/pseuds/hereandinfear
Summary: A post game V3 chatfic, along with a notebook tour? A good portion of the class seems to take notes of their peers, guess we’re all a bit of an anthropologist.Angst, fluff, and crackhead stuff ensues!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 17





	Flowers can weep, but they can also grow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so any advice would be appreciated, updates will hopefully be weekly but no promises. If you have any questions, I’ll try my best to answer them. owo

**_Hell (2:37 PM)_ **

———————————

 _Akamatsu Kaede:_ What’s this?

_Oma Kokichi:_ i think it would be more appropriate to say, owo what’s this?

_Iruma Miu:_ Read the group chat name no tits!!

_Yumeno Himiko:_ nyeh…

_Yonaga Angie:_ Ah I see I see, atua knows what this is about!!

_Yonaga Angie:_ Some name re-arrangements are in order!

_Oma Kokichi:_ woahhhhh, villainous minds think alike huh?!

  * **_Oma Kokichi and Yonaga Angie changed 16 names -_**



_AtuaWorshiper:_ Nyahaha~!

_puwurple:_ you’ve really outdone yourself angie!

_kinkaddict:_ what the fuck have you little shits done and why are they working together?

_kinkaddict:_

_puwurple:_ god i can hear her moans from here

_pianofreak:_ same

_pianofreak:_ … hey!! That’s not even clever!

_maAaAgic:_ nyeh

_maAaAgic:_..could be worse…

  * **_maAaAgic is offline -_**



_puwurple:_ this is boringggg, no ones even online!! I’m leaving!! >:0

_AtuaWorshiper:_ atua agrees! such boredom is suffocating!

  * **_puwurple, AtuaWorshiper and pianofreak are offline -_**



_kinkaddict:_ hey ya fuckin virgins!! I’m back!

_kinkaddict:_

_kinkaddict:_ goddammit every time

—————————————————-

_[Oma’s POV]:_

**_[5:59AM]_ **

Well, that was boring! In all honesty I’m surprised people even showed up on the group chat Iruma created, the killing game was only a week ago. That’s a lie though! Of course they’d show up, who could resist me? Everyone’s all sad and mopey, walking around like a bunch of zombies in a graveyard. It’s kinda depressing to watch honestly. I haven’t seen any of my peers since the killing game, that’s mostly because I was paralysed for a couple days so they could do surgery and fix my legs. But the game was a simulation!! You cry out. Well, my brain didn’t know it was a simulation in the game, like everyone else, so my brain believed I actually got crushed. So my body followed along with that and paralysed itself. So they had to reduce trauma in my legs or something to get rid of that fake trauma. Apparently it’s something that only happens from trauma of killing games, unsurprisingly. They managed to do it in 3 days, and oh boy did it hurt! Gee, that’s a lot of truth! I’m gonna be sick! 

  
Why am I still here then you ask? Well, they give everyone a couple days of processing before they’re released apparently. Also, they put security cameras everywhere so if anyone tries anything violent then they’ll be out in isolation before it’s safe again. It’s quite hilarious! I’m guessing they’re trying to protect Shirogane from harm, I can name a couple people who wouldn’t hesitate to grab her by the throat. Annnyway! I’m being released today!! Yay, freedom at long last! I was getting sick and bored of hearing cars pass by everyday, hyperactivity is making me wanna kill my self, or maybe someone else! Everyone eats together I am told. How boring! They’re taking me to therapy sometime soon to confirm some sort of suspicion or something. That’s in the afternoon though! I’m meant to be going to breakfast in 30 minutes. They didn’t give us our killing game clothes, they thought that would be too problematic and chaotic. Instead they gave us some things that they assumed fit our interest. I got a checkered long sleeve and a purple shirt to go on top. I’m very thin and frail so I get cold easily, this makes it easier for me. Of course, that’s a lie! I’m as strong as Gonta himself! …. _Gonta_ …. oh well! Who needs that idiot anyway? Then they gave me some black pants and boots, guess they weren’t bad at design. Might as well attempt to look good, anything I do will be better than those brain dead zombies anyway!

**_[6:27]_ **

Well I best be heading off now! In those thirty minutes I got dressed, and did some staring out the window for 20 minutes. We’re in this hotel thingy with a bunch of floors. The view from here shows a city, with a lot of electronic buildings everywhere. The technology here looks really high quality. But of course, that sort of stuff is for stupid nerds like Kii-boy and Iruma! The sky really does compliment the ocean that caves in from the bottom left. This of course, is a hospital of sorts, not our actual dorms. We’re getting dorms when we start school which is tomorrow! They told me to pack my stuff while I was in my processing days. I don’t have much, just some shirts, pants, socks, and other pieces of clothing. Now… let’s start being a productive member of society! By doing? Messaging group chat for direction because I have no idea where I’m going of course!

**_Hell [6:28AM]_ **

_puwurple:_ remind me again, is the dining room on the right or left?

_avocado:_ It’s not on the right or left? It’s straight ahead from the dorms.

_puwurple:_

_puwurple:_ shit u right

_kinkaddict:_ you fucking dumbass

_puwurple:_ shut up cum dumpster

_kinkaddict: heeeee~!!!_

_thatsrobophobic:_ Remind me again, who is still not allowed out of their dorms?

_thatsrobophobic: …_ I’m guessing oma did the name changes…

_avacado:_ yeah, Hoshi, Tojo and Saihara after that.

————-——————————-

I look up from my phone at the door in front of me. A large metal sign above the door reads, ‘Dining Room.’ I probably should have noticed that. Oh well!! There are no windows or anything at the front, so it’s unknown what it looks like inside. The thought scares me a bit and makes me hesitate as my hand reaches the doorknob. But that’s a lie!! A supreme leader is never scared. I force my hand to twist the doorknob and swing it open revealing a medium sized room. On the left is a small kitchen and a counter with a few small chairs. On the right is a long oval shaped table with exactly 16 chairs around it. Amami, Iruma, Akamatsu, Yumeno, Chabashira, Yonaga and what I assume to be Kiibo sit around the table. Kiibo seems to be human, looking like he did in the game except… less robotic. He has a black hoodie on and seems to be fascinated with the concept of eating food. I make a mental note of that, I don’t know why, but I do.

Everyone except Yumeno turn their heads to look at me. A couple people smile, some go back to eating, and Chabashira glares at me for a while. I force a grin, and sit down next to Kiibo. “Wow, Kii-boy~! Looking less robotic than usual!” I say, resting my elbow on his shoulder. He looks at me, amused and then sighs. My name is Tetsuya, and that’s what people call me Oma.” He says seriously, looking at me with a look that says ‘why.’ “Aww! That means I can’t call you Kii-boy anymore! Hmm… I guess we’ll have to go with Tetsuya chan then! How disappointing…” I say dramatically, sighing. Most people glare at me, a couple hide a smile. It makes me want to smile back, but of course I didn’t! Supreme liars don’t smile for silly reasons like that! Every man for himself as they say!

  
Everyone really does look miserable! It’s honestly sad to watch, they scoop up their breakfast like robots. Their chewing in sync and mechanic, of course, I’m no different. I simply don’t have the energy for this, even supreme leaders have energy levels! Just like in a game! _Game... killing game..._ nishishi~! Not that sort of game silly! A co-op game! Like... umm... hm. I can’t seems to remember any games. That’s strange, the supreme leader knows so many games he might as well be the ultimate gamer! That’s enough third person. There are only two people who look non emotionless. Chabashira and Yonaga. Chabashira just looks enjoyed, irritated. Like dozens of flies are swarming her house at once. What a strange metaphor to pick! Yonaga just looks how she normally does! A small smile and a type of bouncy energy. She’s the only person smiling. It’s slightly unnerving. She looks at me and grins, I force a grin back, but it’s difficult. She has a mask of deceit behind her happy face. I can see it. Of course I can! A supreme leader is always naturally talented! It fascinates me how she manages it. All that masking and acting. Almost like it’s the real thing. I shiver a bit, luckily everyone’s too caught up in their own thoughts to notice.

  
I wonder what we’ll act like in a months time. What will Saihara’s awakening impact on us? Will anything change or will we continue to be miserable? I hate unanswered questions. I hate them because I rely on questions and answers so much that I fall into lies because of my faith in them. That’s a lie though! A supreme leader trusts himself and only himself! _Imagine trusting yourself and others..._ yes yes what a happy thought la de da de da! Disembodied voices are to never be trusted~! I’m distracted from my thoughts when I hear forks and knives clattering against plates. I look down, I have finished my food. I feel sick. I put away my dishes into the sink and walk out, trying not to seem in a hurry. I seem to fail because everyone in the room looks at me curiously.

————-——————————-

**_Hell [7:48AM]_ **

_avocado:_ The teachers said they want to make sure everyone in somewhat stable condition to confirm that they are going to class by talking on this chat

_avocado:_ say ‘here’ if your coming to class tomorrow

_puwurple: hereeeee_

_thatsrobophobic:_ here

_kinkaddict:_ here ;)

_AtuaWorshiper:_ Atua and Angie are here!

_maAaAgic: here, nyeh_

_ShslLesbian:_ Tenko is here if Himiko is here!

_pianofreak:_ here

_humanityispog:_ Here

_makiroll: here_

_wholesomebugman:_ gonta is here!

_weeeb: ah, i am here_

_astrologyfreak:_ here! :D

_astrologyfreak:_

_astrologyfreak:_ that’s kinda mean :(

_makiroll:_ do u wanna die

_puwurple:_ it’s less threatening if u don’t do correct spelling maki-chann!!

_makiroll:_

**_\- makiroll is offline -_ **

_avocado:_ oh boi you better run

_puwurple:_ aH-

**_\- puwurple is offline -_ **

Maki chan didn’t come to me! How sad… I would’ve died for some drama right now! Like, literally! I guess she was too scared or whatever. The doctors said she was in bad shape or something. It’s probably because of the memories! We all got our original memories back. They weren’t that different, just that some memories were taken away and replaced in the killing game. The doctors told me my memories were altered the most apparently! Anyway, I decide to jot down my notes for today. My therapist said some anthropology wouldn’t hurt and observing human behaviour might help me a bit. I think it’s stupid but whatevs! I guess a bit of writing can hurt…

Page 3: Tetsuya (Kiibo)

Note 1: He seems to be fascinated by small human concepts, eg: eating food.

Page 7: Maki

Note 1: She seems very hesitant

Page 8: Angie

Note 1: Seems the same, not hesitating on jumping into relationships, I sense some grieving and regret radiating from her though.

Page 2: Tsumugi

Note 1: She was online for every chat but didn’t say anything. 

Oh boy, that’s enough truth and writing for today! What a bad combination! I sigh and tumble onto my bed. Wow! Internally monologuing is fun! What do you mean I’m breaking the fourth wall? That sort of nerd, reference stuff is for weeks like Shirogane! My eyes close, as I yawn tiredly. I didn’t think I would be able to sleep this easily after this hell of a week! What a nice surprise! I fade out of consciousness as I curse myself for still internally monologuing, the author should really separate thoughts from action! Nishishi~!

  
 __ **??? POV [2:57AM]  
**  
I sit in bed silently. Everything is silent. I smile lightly, the stars comfort me as I stare out the window. The darkness comforts me as well. They feel the same way. They hesitated with communicating with me for a while. I guess they finally gave into my sweet offerings. I’ve always been that way. Irresistible in offer, because of my overwhelming kindness and seriousness when I need it. I’ve never used it to my advantage. I’m not that sort of person. I’ve heard tales. Fairytales. I like them a lot. A world of fiction designed for a single audience. The starts seem the same way. A sky of mystery, like the ocean. The world really is a world of mystery, fiction or non fiction. I like observing the world from different points of views. Different cultures, and theories and beliefs. It’s fascinating. I’ve heard Korekiyo’s sister acts a bit like me. I don’t know how to feel about that. I’ve never met him in person, or his sister. But I have watched them from afar. Studied their movement. It’s interesting how innocent people can be so deadly, and tough looking people can be so fragile. Looks really are deceiving huh? The stars have shifted, their story has taken a new path. I wonder, is what fate guides us to really fair?


End file.
